I wish you were here
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: Merida and Hiccup have been separated after falling in love. How will they react to the sudden lonliness? Oneshot, Mericcup, songfic of Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. Hope you enjoy, please review. I don't own Hiccup, Merida, or the song. Hiccup belongs to Dreamworks, Merida belongs to Disney/Pixar, and Vanilla Twilight belongs to Owl City.


**I don't even know how this happened. I was listening to this song, and then this random idea just slapped me in the face. I've reread it millions of times, and I still can't believe I wrote this. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. I love this song, I love this couple, and I love the world. Try to listen to the song as you read if you can. Review if you don't understand anything.**

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you _

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Merida laid in bed, staring out the window. She sighed for the umpteenth time that night, remembering the one boy that she had ever loved. Remembered how they soared through the clouds at midnight and how she had felt like she was drinking the night sky itself. Remembered how the stars had framed his face in just the right way, like he was born to live in the sky instead of on land. She giggled a bit as she realized how true that was, how graceful he and his dragon were in the air, but how clumsy he was on the earth.

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arms around me,_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear,_

'_Cause I wish you were here._

Her eyelids drooped as she fought to stay awake. She knew the moment she fell into the deep sleep she needed, it wouldn't feel right without that boy's arms cradling her as if she were made of glass, to be carefully handled. She wished she knew where he was now.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,_

_But it's not the same without you._

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly._

Hiccup sat on a hill, leaning on his dragon, quietly gazing at the sunrise. It had been his favorite place when he was with her, but now it felt different. Emptier. He smiled sadly as he remembered how they had laid on their backs, joking and laughing almost soundlessly, until they fell asleep together, Toothless watching over them.

_The silence isn't so bad,_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad,_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_Are right where yours fit perfectly._

He looked to the sky, spreading his fingers wide as if to block something out. His smile dropped as he stared at his hands. His hands, which had created so many things. His hands, which fit with hers like a missing puzzle piece. His hands, that hadn't held on strong enough when they took her away.

_I'll find repose in new ways, _

_Though I haven't slept in two days,_

'_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

He hadn't been able to think of anything to make for the time she had been gone. Two days. Seemed more like two years. He couldn't sleep with her gone, couldn't fly right, couldn't concentrate, couldn't do anything right. He felt like he used to, so many years ago. Like Hiccup the Useless, not Hiccup the Dragon Trainer. He shivered, although it was warm. He always felt cold inside when he thought of her.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight,_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night._

_Waist deep in thought because _

_When I think of you,_

_I don't feel so alone._

Merida sat outside, in the dew-covered grass, wrapped in a blanket. The sky was a sort of white-pink as the sun rose, the clouds determined to stop any color from seeping through. She could imagine that he was beside her, making some sarcastic comment about how the gods must hate pretty things. She could feel his shoulder as she leaned up against it, could smell the slightest scent of evergreen, dragon-nip, ash, and fish (which was a strange smell, in a way, but she had grown to love it, just as she had grown to love him)

_I don't feel so alone._

He took a deep breath, smelling apples, horsehair, hay, and the tiniest tinge of that perfume her mother forced her to wear. Seeing the bright fire of curls on her head, and a grin that lit up her blue eyes as her arrow hit the target.

Merida.

_I don't feel so alone._

She closed her eyes, seeing his green eyes that understood everything she went through and could see past any lie she told him, and his brown hair that was softer than anything she had ever known.

Hiccup.

_As many times as I blink,_

_I'll think of you,_

_tonight._

He thought of her, smiling.

She thought of him, smiling.

_I'll think of you tonight._

Their first and only love, the one they belonged to, then, when had been by each others' sides, and now, when they were separated. They didn't understand why their parents wouldn't allow them to be together, when an alliance could've easily been formed off their love. But they didn't care what their parents thought. All they knew was that they were meant to be together, as lovers and best friends, until the end of their days.

_When violet eyes grow brighter,_

_And heavy wings grow lighter,_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

His eyes snapped open as he decided. Hiccup dashed back to his house, and scribbled a note to his father, explaining why he would be gone. Grabbing the things he may need, he fastened the basket to Toothless. He whispered the plan in his dragon's ear, and Toothless' eyes seemed to brighten. He had missed the little spitfire of a girl just as much as Hiccup had. Hiccup hooked himself into the saddle, and not a second later, they were soaring into the dawn sky, pointed straight for Scotland. Hiccup smiled, his heart warming at the thought of seeing her again.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,_

_But I swear I won't forget you._

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,_

_I'd whisper in your ear,_

Merida's eyes widened as she heard the flapping of wings. No bird could be that loud, unless it was-

Toothless landed right in front of her. She stood, shocked at seeing the dragon in the courtyard. And even more so, the rider. Hiccup smiled, out of breath.

"We're going to escape. Escape from the people that separated us. Fly somewhere no one knows us, where our parents won't even think of looking because it's too far." Hiccup held his hand out to her. "Will you join me?"

Tear swelled in her eyes, threatening to escape as she stood there, taking in what he had said and repeating it in her head. She tackled him, full-out crying now. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes." She kissed him on the lips as she finished. He smiled and kissed back. Toothless growled happily to see them together again.

They took off into the rising sun, which had burned through the clouds. Never to look back or regret leaving. Never to be alone. Never to be separated again.

_Oh darling I wish you were here._


End file.
